


Fidgeting

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Body Paint, Gen, Kisses, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Photography, originally posted in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Yamada needs Yuto to let him paint his body, but Yuto just won't stop moving.





	Fidgeting

“Stay still!” Yamada snapped, and Yuto pursed his lips, trying hard to obey the request, and he did, until Yamada moved his paintbrush down his stomach, and the cold paint made him giggle and squirm. Yamada glared up at him, and Yuto fought back a smile, because really, this was a major grade, it serious, and giggling while he was supposed to be following directions was definitely unprofessional. But it tickled. Yamada sighed, leaning down to grab a wet wipe from the container at their feet, and he muttered “You messed me up.” The wipe was even colder than the paint, and Yuto jumped, Yamada grabbing him by the hip to make him stay still, and scrubbing furiously at a stray line of body paint.

“This is going to take years if you can’t get it together.” Yamada scolded him, and Yuto frowned.

“It tickles!” He protested. “Why can’t I paint you instead?”

“Because you already had me crossdress a hundred different ways for your photography project. It’s not my fault you chose to do yours on gender expression instead of optical illusion.” Yuto snorted, but he didn’t have a good comeback for that. Yamada smirked, knowing that he’d won, and he dipped his paintbrush back in the green paint. “And because you love me.” Yamada tacked on, the words teasingly sweet. He didn’t give Yuto a chance to react to them before he pressed the paintbrush to Yuto’s abs, his left hand gripping Yuto’s waist to try and keep him still.

Yamada was blushing a little, and Yuto found it cute, just how embarrassed the smaller man was by the simplest displays of affection. Yamada had always been that way, even when they were kids, and the affection was much moreso platonic and friendly. As they’d gotten older and gotten together Yuto had grown more and more comfortable with public displays of affection, and while Yamada was coming along, it was a much slower process. Little things like holding Yamada’s hand and kissing him on the cheek when they were on campus came second nature to him, and while Yamada didn’t shove him away or tell him to stop, it always made him blush. Yuto mused on that a while, focusing on his boyfriend’s pink cheeks in an attempt to ignore the cold wet brush sliding up his chest.

It was when Yamada paused, setting the brush down to consider his handiwork that Yuto leaned in, pressing a kiss to the first part of his boyfriend that he could reach, which turned out to be his forehead. Yamada’s blush deepened instantly and he looked up at Yuto, one of his signature embarrassed scoldings on his lips, but Yuto didn’t let him speak, instead leaning in for a proper kiss. Yamada kissed him back, pushing in closer, and Yuto broke out into a smile as he felt Yamada press against him. When the kiss ended Yuto murmured something about how cute Yamada was, but the words were barely past his lips before his boyfriend cursed, jumping away from him, and it was then that Yuto realized that they had just smeared the still drying paint that was all over his bare chest.

“Sorry!” Yuto squeaked out, but Yamada was glaring at him, green and blue paint all down his shirt, and he pointed the paintbrush sharply in Yuto’s direction, declaring

“You mess this up again, and I swear to god I’m going to paint the lenses on all of your cameras.” There was a long pause, Yuto fighting the urge to do what he usually did when Yamada was upset with him, and give him a hug, before he finally declared

“I love you.” Yamada snorted, and there was the barest hint of a smile on his lips as he leaned down to grab at the pack of wet wipes.

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
